Harry Potter The Unknown Truth
by Olaf Erikson
Summary: Harry meets some of the greatest warriors ever for training. Bruce Lee and Jet Li. Not an amoral Harry. Watch as he takes control of his life.


**Harry Potter**

**The Unknown Truth**

At the age of five Harry Potter discovered his magical abilities but had no clue as to how to use them. And unfortunately for him this meant being viciously tormented by his aunt Petunia (the biggest bitch in the world), his uncle Vernon (the fat fuck), and also bullied by his cousin Dudley (Lard Ass).

Now the two things Harry had no clue about besides properly using his blood bound abilities were that his parents were watching everything in that hell hole of a home, and two they got some help for Harry; he just didn't know it yet.

Now by this time in Harry's life he had suffered from multiple beatings from Lard Ass including a fractured wrist, dislocated shoulder, and a broken arm. But there was nothing he could do; Lard Ass was bigger, older, and outweighed him by at least 60 pounds and him only a measly 65 pounds. So what was there for Harry to do but be his personal punching bag. Every night Harry would cry himself to sleep and every morning the torment began again, and each day seemed to get worse and worse. There was absolutely no way out for Harry.

After watching their son being tormented for five and a half years the Potters wanted to do something about it, but what? They couldn't teach a child that young with no proper training in magic to use his abilities. And even if they could he had no wand to concentrate the magic with and direct it properly, and well with them being dead they couldn't buy him one.

Unbeknownst to the Potters there was someone else watching Harry for the past six months. This man was a quiet man with many philosophical thoughts and a nonviolent nature, but even he could see the distress in the Potters' eyes every time they spoke of their beloved son. He knew it was time for action and approached the two and asked "Why do you stand idly by as your only child is tormented and abused?" The Potters said "There is nothing we can do to help for he is too young to learn magic and we can only come to him in his dreams to comfort him." Lilly Potter looked up to get a better look at this strange yet quiet man only to realize it was Bruce Lee the Master! He simply said this to them "You are simply viewing the world in the way of magic and therefore bound by their laws, look to find the why and not the how in this situation." They looked at each other with a confused look on their faces when he said "You have answered the question as to how to protect your son already, you just fail to realize it." This was at this moment James realized what he meant.

James asked "But how will appearing in his dreams protect him?" Lee said" simple, a dream can seem like a thousand life times but it will only be mere moments to the outside world." James asked "How will this help our son?" Lee responded by saying "I will teach him something simple yet effective, no gizmos or gadgets, and no magic therefore he will not be hunted and tried by the council." When the Potters finally realized what he meant they were so happy they began to cry.

The Potters and Lee researched and triple checked every council law for the next three months to see if what they were doing was legal; and luckily for Harry it was.

Lee looked at the Potters and said "I still have one person I can trust and still speak to in the world of the living" "Who?" replied James "He is what you call a muggle, but he is also going to be Harry's final test as well as a friend in the world of the living." Lilly asked one more time "Well who is this mystery man?" Lee only had to say this "jet Li." James with a smile on his face asked "How soon can his training begin?" "Tomorrow night, but first you must tell him of our plans." The Potters agreed and told Harry that night that his training would began soon. Harry did ask where they were these last three months and they said "Trying our best to find a way to help you without hurting you." Harry was puzzled and asked who this mystery teacher was, his parents told him to just wait one more night.

That night after a long day of being beaten and yelled at by Lard Ass and company, he couldn't wait to fall asleep.

Once he drifted off into a sound sleep his parents appeared in front of him and said "Son we love you, but as you know there is nothing we can do to help you without repercussions from the council, but luckily there was someone else watching you for the past nine months." Before he could ask who, in walked Lee. And right away Harry knew what was going to happen.

"Before we begin your parents and I found some loop holes that allow you to keep all your knowledge from these sessions, as well as gain some lean muscle mass while you're at it." "You will be studying my personal philosophies as well Lao Tzu's and Confucius'. Said Lee. Harry quickly agreed and began training in philosophy as well traditional Wu Shu and Jeet Kune Do.

Harry's training regiment was this; two hours on the Wooden Man, three hours learning to defend against multiple opponents, one hour working out, one hour sparring, two hours learning different techniques, and one hour speaking with Lee.

After six months of mortal time and about 30 years nether world time Harry was ready for his final test. On the last night Lee introduced Jet li to Harry. Harry in his amazement had to ask the two how it was possible to get a living muggle into the dream world, they both replied jokingly "We're Asian."

As the session began with Jet, it seemed he had the upper hand until Lee said "Release my knowledge through your actions, speak with your fists!"Out of nowhere Harry was moving faster than Jet and countering every move he made. By the end of the third round Jet was knocked unconscious by a weaker version of the "Punch of Death". Lee knew he was ready to fend for himself and said this to Harry "You must only use this to defend yourself and those in need, it is not to be abused." Harry understood what he meant and realized what he left out as well.

As Harry awoke the next morning with a smile on his face he went to get breakfast with Lard Ass. As Harry turned back from his aunt to head towards the table, Lard Ass tried to kick him in the shin.

But Harry being too quick for the human eye avoided it all and tripped his cousin without even thinking. Now with his uncle being able to see everything (or so he thought) told his cousin "You clumsy Oaf get off your ass and stop playing around!" Lard Ass simply said "It was Harry!" His father replied "He didn't do anything for once, It's your own damn fault!, now get up and stop complaining!" As Harry walked away there was a smirk on his face, and laughter in his heart.


End file.
